The invention described herein pertains to a bicycle storage container and more particularly a plurality of modular storage units. Traditional bike racks provide a single static structure for securing a plurality of bicycles through the use of chains and/or locks. With advancements in bicycle construction such as quick-release tires, the use of a traditional bike rack often fails to provide adequate protection. It is difficult to lock both tires and a frame to a traditional rack through the use of a single chain or bike lock. When a bicyclist fails to lock their bike and tires to a rack, they all too often return to a stolen frame or wheels. Additionally, a traditional bike rack fails to provide any protection from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,786 to Alvin E. Buchanan et al. discloses a bicycle container having a substantially rectangular frame with an interior space for receiving a bicycle. The container has a track for guiding and securing a bicycles wheels during use. While the container provides additional security and protection from the elements as compared to a traditional bike rack, the open front and rear faces allow access to the bike from both thieves and the elements.
Another attempt at providing increased bicycle protection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,637 to Stephen C. Voorhees. This patent describes a bicycle housing pivotally attached to a support frame. The housing is lowered over top of a bicycle and locked to the frame opposite the pivot point. This prevents the housing from being lifted and protects the bike from un-authorized access. The construction of this device does not allow for modular storage or an aesthetically pleasing arrangement of housings.
Although the various devices observed may fulfill their individual, particular objectives, each device suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or function. Whether taken singly, or in combination, none of the observed devices disclose the specific arrangement and construction of the instant invention.